


Secrets

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Tell me a piece of your historythat you've never said out loudPull the rug beneath my feetand shake me to the ground-The Silence, Bastille"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Collection of Poems [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/gifts).

> "Hope something like that is fine !"

Pull me aside when we’re on the court,  
And I’ll be listening.  
Drag me along when you go down the road,  
And I’ll lend you my ear.  
  
Call me when you feel lonely  
And I’ll put you on speaker,  
Even at an ungodly hour  
I’ll suffer for you, Dear.  
  
Talking is something  
You give without thinking;  
You seem to have a story  
For everybody.  
  
But only when it’s for my ears,  
Do you start whispering  
As you give freely to me  
All the secrets you keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
